


Faded

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [9]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Venom, Ethan gets nervous and messes up, M/M, Mark feels bad, Torture, i guess, symbiote!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: Ethan tries to deal with his new friend. Who's an alien, from another planet.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to work on the fantasy AU I promise! I just want to work on two (this one is one of the two) more other AUs that I will eventually work into a series! But I'll post the fantasy series first. Hopefully... I love Venom btw. Enjoy!!❤

_"Ethan Mark Nestor-Darling, 23. Male, 5'9."_ _What?_ _"Begin testing." Testing?_ A burst of electricity shot through the boy, forcing a scream from his mouth. _"Clear. Open it."_ Ethan gasped, trying desperately to catch his breath. His vision was blurry, his body pumping adrenaline through his veins as an effect of the shock collar on his neck.

When the brunette's vision finally cleared enough for him to see, he looked around, trying to memorize his surroundings. **It'll help with escaping**. Ethan hummed in agreement before freezing. "Hello?" He called. _Nothing_. That's strange. Wait, where was he? What was happening? Hadn't he just looked around about five seconds ago? When did his surroundings change?

Distant screaming. Ethan turned, but he was forced onto the floor by a strange force. The screaming filled his ears, no longer distant instead seemingly coming _from_ him. Pain shot through the brunette's body and his own screams joined the other strange ones, creating a strange ringing in his ears. The collar on his neck was made prominent again, pressing so hard against his skin it could draw blood, an- **That's a bit to far...**

**Come back to me Ethan.**

**You're safe.**

**Those are memories. They're in the past, you're safe now.**

**Safe.**

**Safe.**

_**Safe.** _

"Stop." The brunette muttered, whimpering as he collapsed to the floor covering his ears, desperately trying to get the voice in his head to go away. _Was he insane? Was he at an asylum? That's it... he was insane... that's all._ _Insane. Insane._ _Insa-_

" **Ethan stop it.** " The brunette's head snapped up. His eyes widened when he came face to face with an actual person. " **Not human Ethan.** " The man muttered. "H-how do you know my name? Who are you? When did you get here? _How_ did you get here?" The man tilted his head, kind of looking like a curious puppy. " **My name is... Mark. I was here a while ago, I just figured out today that I could take the form of a human, and I... was forced to inhabit your body.** " The man hummed, clearly satisfied with his answers. Ethan though was _terrified_. "Inhabit? You were _in my_ body?" The brunette started quivering, his eyes flashing back and forth like a crazed animal, looking for a way out. " _What the fuck?_ " The boy whispered.

A strange black blob slowly moving closer to him, investigating his body curiously. Before it disappeared into his body, he had freaked out when that had happened, searching his body for it but he never found it, not a trace. Only the strange cylinder it had come out of and the scientists watching his every move.

" **Ethan!** " A hand, _two_ hands gently holding his face, snapping out of the memory. The brunette hadn't had actual human contact in a long time, not to mention people that were actually being kind to him. Ethan couldn't help but lean into the man's hand, letting his tired eyes slip shut.

" **Not human.** " The man reminded him, he just hummed absentmindedly. Finally Ethan let himself slip into sleep, the last thing he heard was something along the lines of running water.

~

Gunshots were the first thing Ethan heard when he awoke. He wearily rubbed his eyes while backing away to try and escape the noise. **Sorry you had to wake up to this**. "Wake up to what?" **Open your eyes Ethan.** He nervously obliged.

Yup, this was definitely not something the brunette was happy to wake up to. Blood covered bodies were littered everywhere, strangely enough some of their heads were missing, and he did _not_ want to know why. **Good**. "Where are the gunshots coming from?" The brunette's brows furrowed with confusion, "All these people are dead." **Ah, I may have broken one of the guns. I was just waiting for it to run out of** **ammo.** "Okay... But wasn't I just in a lab?" **Oh, yes!** **I got kind of bored of waiting to escape, so I took it upon myself to get us out! You're welcome.** "Thanks." Ethan muttered.

The brunette jumped when the man who was in that small room with him a while ago... Mark is what he had called himself, was suddenly beside him. " **Yes, that is correct**." The man stated, turning to Ethan who gasped when he saw his face. In that tiny room he hadn't actually been able to see Mark very clearly, but now that he was outside he could see him very clearly.

Inky black hair framed his face, while his chocolate eyes gleamed with excitement. His skin was a beautiful olive color, although his clothes covered most of it. Thank goodness he actually _had_ clothes on.

" **Like what you see?** " Ethan froze. "Wh-what?" " **Like what you see... Ethan?"** The brunette's face flushed bright red, he glanced up towards Mark's face. A mischievous smile lit up his entire face, making his eyes crinkle slightly. "W-wait aren't you not e-even from this planet how do you-" He was cut off by the creature pinning him against the wall behind them. " **I know enough.** " The man stated.

"Stop." Mark's eyes flashed with concern and he pulled away before disappearing into Ethan.

 **I'm sorry**.

The brunette actually _had_ wanted to kiss the man, but it seemed a little strange seeing as he was from an entirely different planet, he wasn't even _human_.

Ethan had half expected the creature to add something to what he was thinking, but he stayed silent. So the brunette decided it would be smart if they left the building rather soon, seeing as the police might arrive soon, he was surprised they hadn't already. So Ethan sprinted out the glass doors and out into the city. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr at treadlightlybts for behind the works/scenes stuff! Have a great rest of your day!


End file.
